


Moan for me

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Moaning, Moonbin - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, finger fuck, moonbin x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: You recorded your bestfriend's moans to get yourself off, who would've thought you wouldn't be needing it anymore.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Moan for me

Watching all kinds of porn to get turned on, you spent almost two hours scanning the site to get what you want but no luck. You groaned and turned off your phone. If you never heard Moonbin moan and groan inside the bathroom doing his thing you could've been satisfied watching any porn. But no, after hearing Moonbin all you thought about is him moaning in your ears.

"Fuck this!" You hissed.  


Remembering how you recorded your bestfriend masturbating in his room, you got your phone and checked the voice recordings. "I'm really sorry, Binnie.." you thought to yourself as you found one of his voice records.

"Hmmm.. o-ohh.." you bit your lip as you heard Moonbin's voice, you felt yourself get wet in a snap after hearing him moan. 

You plugged your earphones and placed the phone beside you. You sat comfortably on the couch, played the recording and started to rub yourself with your underwear.

"Damn, Binnie sounds so hot.." you thought as you hear him moan, the sound of his palm hitting his skin as he jerks off turned you even more and made you imagine what he looks like jacking off in front of you. 

You pulled down your shorts and removed your shirt leaving you in your bra and soaked panties. The recording's volume was loud that it made you feel like he was right there, you continued rubbing yourself, squeezing your clit through your underwear and twisting it made you moan out loud.

"F-fuck that felt g-good.. aah.." you felt yourself getting closer to your edge as you heard Moonbin speeding up in the record, his breath was getting faster and his moans are getting louder by the second. "Im close.. s-shit.." 

You felt your clit throb so you rubbed yourself faster, you we're close so close to cumming. You bit your lip and screamed as you felt a warm liquid come out of your pussy. You came even before Moonbin came in your record. Immersed with what you were listening to you didn't notice the one you're listening to was standing on the door frame watching you with a smirk on his face. 

The record isn't done yet but you opened your eyes and in shock, you pulled your clothes from the side and covered yourself. You forgot that Moonbin had a spare key and can come and visit anytime. Moonbin chuckled and started walking toward you making your heart beat fast.

"You looked like you had fun, y/n.. you were hot rubbing yourself.." Moonbin sat on the couch beside you and pulled one if the earphones and plugged it in his ear. 

"What were you listeni— oh.." he smirked, you didn't have time to pull it away from him. He caught you. "You recorded me?"

"I.. I'm sorry.." you bit your lip "I.. I just heard you moaning in the bathroom and you turned me on so I tried recording you in your room.. I'm s-sorr— ohh.." Moonbin kissed your neck not letting you finish what you were saying. He slowly removed the shirt that you used to cover yourself. 

"Naughty little girl, I see.." 

You arched your back when you felt his hand caress your belly, running his fingertips just above your pussy. "You came from just rubbing yourself and listening to my moans." 

You whimper when Bin gave your pussy a slap."B-binnie.."

"Yes, sweetie?" You felt yourself starting to get wet again from just an endearment. He found you cute when you bit your lip, noticing how soft your lips were, he planted a kiss on your lips. You felt his hand move to your back to unclasp your bra and slowly removed it from you leaving your boobs and perky nipples in sight. You felt your cheeks blush when you saw him stare

"B-binnie d-dont stare.." you shyly whispered making him smile and nod. He kissed the side of your nipple which made you jolt in surprise, he smiled at this followed by him kissing and sucking your nipple. "A-aaah.."

"Hmm? Does it hurt? Did I hurt you?" Bin softly asked, you shook your head "your tongue feels g-good on my n-nipples.." you moved your hips letting him know that you were waiting for his fingers. He chuckled at this and pulled your panties down while massaging your other boob. You were trapped in his arms, he was sitting on your right side, your body leaning on his left arm and his hand massaging and squeezing your left nipple while his right hand busies itself on your pussy and mouth sucking your right nipple.

You moan loud when you felt his hand squeeze your clit, arching your back. He hushed you and continued feeling your clit making you sensitive

"B-binnie n-no oh— fuck!"

"Feeling good, sweetheart?"

"Y-yes, b-bin oh god it feels amazing please"

"Please what, y/n?" He teased and dipped his finger in you 

"D-dont tease me please.." you whine 

"Am I teasing you? I don't think I am.." he whispered and dipped his finger in deeper then pull out. You whined louder making Moonbin laugh

"Please Binnie.. please.. f-fuck me with your fingers please.." you begged

"Oh you want me to finger fuck you? That's what you want?" 

"yes please, put it in please.." 

"Hmmm like this?"

"A-aahh fuck p-please yes, deeper binnie, please push it in.." 

"I think this is enough tho.. i don't want to hurt you.." He said as he stopped pushing two of his fingers halfway. He was enjoying teasing you, you whined and moved your hips to reach more of his fingers.

"N-no I.. Please Bin? i want it deep in me, I want you to hurt me, please Binnie.." 

"Hmm, if you say so." He smirked and pushed it hard and deep making you sit upright and scream, your legs shook with the sudden push

"Hmm? I thought you wanted it deep?" He pulled you back to lie on his left arm as he thrusts his finger in and out of you

"Fuck FUCK MOONBIN—"

"Like that, honey?"

You couldn't think straight, your bestfriend is fingerfucking you hard and you love it. You felt him suck your nipples hard and his other hand pull your other nipple painfully hard as well, but it didn't hurt you, it turned you on so bad. You were a moaning mess, you can feel the familiar sensation in your abdomen again, you were close.

"B-BIN FUCK—"

"What is it, baby?"

"Im close! OH FUCK IM SO CLOSE—"

"Hold it in." Bin said sternly "if you cum before I tell you, I'll make sure you wont get to masturbate for a week." 

"N-NO! FUCK PLEASE— BIN STOP.. IM SO CLOSE—"

"Ah-ah, hold it in." He added a third finger making you scream out loud, you knew your neighbors will hear it but fuck them, you were feeling so intense. Your legs began to shake, your breathing patterns quicken, you were trying your best to hold it in because you knew that bin will have his way to stop you from masturbation for a week.

"B-Bin please please I wanna cum so bad please I might cum, PLEASE STOP—" 

"If I stop you wont cum tho?"

"T-then let me cum PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU BI— FUCK IM CLOSE, IM SO— BIN IT'S COMING OUT— PLEASE PLEASE—"

Bin chuckled, he knew you were cumming, he felt your whole body tense when he added a finger, you were so close but he was stunned that you were holding it in so perfectly. He thought maybe you really are scared to not masturbate for a week.

"My baby's cumming now, isn't she?"

"DAMN IT MOONBIN, YES!" 

Moonbin laughed at this remark and finger fucked your pussy harder making you arch your back "cum for me, sweetheart, let it all out." 

"M-moan for me please—" you asked, you wanted to hear it personally and not just in record, he smirked and kissed your neck and just behind your ear he moaned.

"f-fuck baby, cum for me~"

And that was all you needed to hear. You came. Hard. Your legs were shaking and you were full of sweat. Bin didn't stop moving until you were completely done. 

"S-shit b-binnieeee~~" you whine as you wiggled your body so Bin stops, your sensitivity was obvious making him smile.

"You did well, babe. How are you feeling?" 

You just kissed him and nodded saying how good you felt. 

He wrapped his arms around you and whispered. "I'll let you keep my moaning record but if you need me, just let me know." 


End file.
